


Just a Normal Night

by Auggie_Banowitz



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggie_Banowitz/pseuds/Auggie_Banowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal night with sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Normal Night

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is my first smut and i know its really short but bear with me. xoxo

Groans and pants filled the room. Sexual expletives soon followed suit. A mixture of noises filled the room; some were easy to understand while others were completely incoherent. Thank God the bed was comfortable and somewhat sturdy. 

You were currently sandwiched between memory foam and Sebastian. He was pounding vigorously into you, not giving you a chance to even breath. 

You always looked at the ceiling during sex, never making direct eye-contact with him. You kept one hand on his shoulder and the other on his lower back. You couldn’t miss the animalistic grunts that were coming from his mouth. Strings of “FUCK” “SHIT” would be yelled followed by mumbles of “yes, yes, yes, yes.” Don’t get it wrong. You were loud but you couldn’t compare to him. The bed would dip a good amount every time he slammed in. 

“Sebastian, oh god!”, you moaned, rolling your eyes in the back of your head.

“You gonna come?”, he said through gritted teeth, slamming into you faster.

You knew you were close. The coil in your stomach was becoming tighter and your legs started to shake. White blotches crowded your vision and you finally looked at him. Beads of sweat formed at his forehead. His eyebrows were knitted together. His mouth was hanging slightly open. For what seemed like forever, you two stared at each other. 

And then it hit you. You arched your back as you screamed. Your orgasm rippling through you. Your walls clenched around his cock. You knew he was close as well because every time he’s about to come, he grips the headboard almost breaking it in the process. 

You were just trying to recover when his thrusts became more erratic. All you could understand was “oh god, oh god, oh god!”. As he neared he thrusted exactly four times and hunched his back, riding his orgasm. 

You held him close to you as he came down from his high. He relaxed which made his body squish into you more. 

“That was amazing.”, he said between a huge grin. 

“I think you broke something.”, you said trying to sit up. He pulled you close, squishing you harder than before. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
